otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Illusions of Zolor Zahir
The Wailing Wench Tavern: Tavern Hall. :The Wailing Wench Tavern stands as one of the largest publican services in the Empire, acting as both a Tavern and Inn for those who wish to partake of that which it offers. A four-level structure if one counts the basement, the Wailing Wench features the main tavern hall on the ground floor, private lodging and rooms on the second floor, an as-yet unconverted loft for storage and the occasional private deal (or proverbial roll in the hay), and the previously mentioned basement, which is sealed via an exceptionally complicated lock that can only be opened by the owner, though very rarely is. :''The tavern hall itself is a mostly "L" shaped affair, split between the large and equally spacious rectangular tavern itself, and the segregated kitchen area hidden in a room at to the right of the bar. That bar rests at the southern end of the "L", features a rich and polished redwood surface and counter, complete with bar stools and an elegant display of hanging mugs and tankards. An uncountable number of bottles rest in wine racks that span the length of the wall behind the bar, while barrels of ale and mead stand off to the sides. :''Wooden beams the shade of ecru yellow comprise the well-trodden floor, while khaki-shaded granite forms the walls, with the upper halves being paneled in wood that exists as the same colour as the floor. Redwood support beams and highlights finalize the colour scheme, giving the Wailing Wench a very rustic and inviting feel to it. Redwood tables and chairs span the length of the hall, while benches and booths line the walls to provide extra seating to those that want it. :''A redwood staircase ascends in a "T" shape to the second floor via the eastern wall just next to the bar, while a performance stage ingresses from the middle of the western wall to the left of the main door that rests in the northeast of the "L". :''Paintings of various busty maidens and wenches on the walls contrast against the real things that serve ale and various other pleasures - some of the flesh - to those that desire them, regardless of gender or class. Cleavage is on tap here as much as the ale, as are periods of high spirits and entertainment, and quieter times of subtle conversation and tale-spinning. Stained glass windows prevent the troubles of the world from getting into the establishment. ---- Shame-faced, Godric takes the Nillu's hand and kisses the sapphire-rimmed silver signet ring on her finger. He slowly rises, his eyes flashing wet at the humiliation. The Baron bows his head, and speaks in a nearly broken voice, "Light be with you, Your Grace. My Lady Mikin." His knees wobble as he tries to turn about to leave. Godric, having been forced by Sahna to grovel at her feet, stands in front of the Nillu. Celeste stands beside Sahna watching the Duchess. Nayla is behind Godric with a concerned expression on her face. Eggelbert is trying to inconspicuously stay far away from the nobles. Soaked to the bone, a small Gabriella Seamel makes her way into the intense scene. Her hair clings to her cheeks, dark curls sparkling against the freckled skin of the Duchess. Her trousers are covered in mud, the brown earth covering her to her thighs. Violet eyes burn against the cold that chatters her teeth, mirroring the storm-clouds that fill the sky. Letting out a sigh of relief, Nayla closes her eyes briefly before looking up to the ceiling and then back to the scene before her. She steps up to the Lomasa and offers her arm to support him in his attempt to leave. A sort of sheepish nod is offered to Celeste and Sahna, "Light keep, your Grace, my Lady." Another short whisper into Godric's ear, then, the Zahir wearing a soft smile. Eggelbert stuffs the bundle of things he carries into the booth with him, and then glances at the scene unfolding as Godric is allowed to leave without any stabby-stabby or zappy-zappy happening. He looks a touch relieved, and then goes about setting up what looks to be shop on the table in front of him. He unrolls a cloth and starts setting things upon it. All of them look old and worn. Sahna turns to Celeste with a grim expression and seems about to say something, when she notices Gabriella. "Duchess Seamel.. Has word reached you about the children's identities yet?" Celeste turns her gaze to Gabriella and offers a quick bow. "Your grace," and then turns back to Sahna. "When did you find out their identities, your grace?" The Lomasa knight moves with Nayla toward the doorway, intent on leaving the Wailing Wench (where there has been a bit o'wailing tonight!) without further incident. His head is averted to the floorboards, each heavy step causing them to creak underneath the weight of his arms and armour. Dripping water, a gusty shot of cold air, and the muddy feet of Gabriella greet his downturned eyes. Slowly, the red-faced nobleman raises his aristocratic features and looks directly at Gabriella. Fighting to control his exterior composure, Godric bends to offer a cumbersome bow to the Duchess. "My - Your -" The words simply do not leave his lips. He stands, dumb, before her trying not to meet the noblewoman's gaze. Much as a fire strikes up against the sky at the first clean draw of oxygen, Gabriella's gaze roars against the dark backdrop of the night as the nobleman addresses her. Her violet eyes shift from the Lomasa to the Zahir, and her hands begin to tremble as she pushes at the curls on her cheeks. "So," the terse voice of the Duchess starts. "Have you finally managed to find a helpless maid to drag around? Let me warn you.." The bite grows harder, more dangerous. "She'll sell your children for a moment of quiet, if she's anything like her kin.." "When the very upset parents of the missing Nillu child came to me. His name is.. Was Erron. We all just assumed they were commoner children, which is ironic, but not surprising. None of us thought that the scouts would have picked out noble children for the taking." Sahna responds, quietly. "The boy's father was nearly mad from grief. First they had to relocate here because he was marked during the amnesty, then he was taken away from them. They didn't find the fact that they could now move back to Nillu's Lode very comforting. As for the others, I don't know the names, merely the houses." She looks over to Gabriella, complexion growing even more pale. "Oh. I think she's heard about them, then." Yup, just putting out the wares it would seem, though, when the busty wench comes by, Eggelbert is sure to order a drink. Something steaming in a mug is brought over to him, and he takes a long draught, before going back to arranging his rare items. Celeste grimaces under Sahna's words. "Can you send me a listing of their names, your grace. There are a few matters that I need to attend to but that listing would be rather helpful. Either of my guards can take such a letter if you wish to drop it by my house here." She looks back to Gabriella. "Forgive my departure, your grace. Perhaps we can speak on the morrow." "I..." Nayla steps back from the newly-arrived Duchess, mouth gaping slightly as a 'What did I do?' look crosses her features. "That was..." the Zahir starts, her voice soft as she sounds... well, quite frankly, /hurt/, "What the Regent did is... too horrible to describe. But regardless, that was quite uncalled for, your Grace." She steps back into her position, then, and says in the same quiet tone, "I was here when it happened... I saw the Wildlings appear in bright flashes, watched helplessly as they took the children and disappeared..." Her voice shakes, then, and becomes bit a whisper as a few tears run down her face, "I can still hear the sounds of their screams..." She clears her throat, then and straightens up, "Would you please be so kind as to excuse us? Lord Lomasa has had a long day and I would quite like to get away from the memories." "Gabriella.. Ah, the Baron Lomasa has already apologized, this evening." Sahna begins to speak, but her voice sticks in her throat, as she regards the other Duchess with sympathy. She walks over to the cluster, and addresses Nayla softly. "We found out from the wildling that the Regent had the children picked out beforehand by his scouts, chose them, and told the wildlings everything they needed to know. Of course the Duchess Seamel is angry.. I don't think he knew we'd find out that he was directly responsible for the choosing, so he also put a Zahir child into the mix just to make it look reasonable." "Excuse me, cousin," Godric says to Gabriella, recovering the use of his voice. He has overcome the worst of his shame and, without tarrying to engage the two Duchesses in conversation, takes Nayla by the arm and leads her away from the door. The way is shut, it seems, for the moment. Walking toward a far-off corner of the bar, the Baron leads the Baroness toward the odd man with his trinkets - and sits at an empty table next to him. "I need a goblet - no, a bottle of wine, Nayla," he says softly. Looking for anything to keep his attention off the other group, he starts to look at the various odd wares. "I'm sure your pain is awful," Gabriella shouts. She's lost it, it appears, and her hand reaches for the obsidian knife tucked into her pants. "But shall I show you the pain a parent feels at the loss of a child? Perhaps if I cut just right into that little pretty little throat, you'll experience the agony for a few moments before you slip off into the Shadow where Zahir scum like you belong." Her eyes blaze, and she actually takes a step in that direction. "Perhaps I'll let you beg, as those parents did, for relief that will never come. Cry some more, little girl." An uncomfortable atmosphere is never one that helps to generate sales, and as Gabriella speaks, Eggelbert gulps quietly. He sinks back to his seat, and simply enjoys the drink he has set before him, keeping an eye on his wares for fear of certain pick-pocketly types, but otherwise he does not seem to be about to speak up about selling things. The door opens to the tavern and Lucius, in a short robe, comes up behind Gabriella - being that he has nowhere else to go, really. His eyes widen at the knife. "Put the knife down, Duchess." He declares, hands dropping to his side. The door closes behind him and there is about half a metre in between him and Gabby. "/I AM NOT THE LIGHT-FORSAKEN BASTARD ZOLOR ZAHIR/!" Nayla screams in the middle of Godric's retreat, yanking herself from his grasp and looking at Gabby with a hollow, dead sort of sorrow. Her body shakes and her breathing has become shallow, frantic, "That such a cruel, heartless, cold creature is a part of my House is a disgrace! That that inhuman scum rules Fastheld is an outrage! Go pull your knife on /him/!" Once her rant is done, one might note that the tavern has gotten /very/ quiet. And perhaps that the Baroness looks about ready to pass out. Sahna opens her mouth to try and intervene, but Nayla's words ring through the tavern in a stunning fashion. Sahna closes her mouth and looks to Gabriella, speaking softly. "He works by turning others against one another, Gabriella. We know this, we've known it since he came to power. She's right about not being your target." The Baron positively snaps to readiness at the manic screaming coming from Gabriella. The chair is knocked over and the shield, about to be put down, is raised in front of Nayla. Godric rushes to protect her, steading the piece of battered and refurbished old iron before the Duchess. It bears a Bull on a field of brown; the paint is fading. "Cousin!" he shouts, a wild look of shock in his eyes. The shame-faced self-pity has been entirely replaced with a sort of manic fear. "This shield was borne by my uncle when he stood next to your father when he fell at Eastwatch! Do not make it bear the blows of his daughter!" His voice positively booms, the baritone ringing. The Lomasa does, however, seem ready catch Nayla with his free hand should /she/ fall. Eggelbert leans forward at his table and burries his head in his hands as the scene degenerates into shield drawing and yelling. "That's it, I swear off taverns..." he grumbles to himself. Gabriella rolls her Willpower with a 0 modifier. The result of the roll is Fair (0). The knife is pulled. Its too late to stop it, perhaps. She doesn't take another step towards the couple so recently under her attack, however. Instead, the sparkling obsidian blade is lifted to her own throat. Was it the mention of her father? Perhaps it was the Lomasa shouting. Gabriella doesn't even know for sure as her eyes burn with tears. "My husband is crumbling. My children are Touched. Who knows? Perhaps they're next. Tell me, Sahna.. who? Perhaps this is the best." Sahna Nillu rolls her Melange with a 0 modifier. The result of the roll is Legendary+1 (5). One of Sahna's hands come up as the situation deteriorates further into disaster-- For that split second, as a riptide of shadow energies flood to her call. The only warning is a heavy, charged feeling in the air, like that split-second between falling off the horse and hitting the ground. Gabriella has the knife to her throat, and stepping into view, as if only just now slinking out of the crowd, is the scarecrow figure of Zolor Zahir. He's mere feet away from Gabriella, wearing an expression that mingles a sneer and a smirk. That gaze is filled with smug contempt, as he gestures to Gabriella Seamel with a dismissive sweep of his hand. "Good evening, Duchess Seamel. I see I've come at a bad time." He is, it is worth noting, very much within stabbing range. As his head is in his hands he sort of misses the whole 'gonna cut myself to end my misery' thing going on. He does look up though as he hears a new voice enter the fray. Upon spotting the Regent, Zolor Zahir, the humble purveyor of long forgotten goods hops out of his seat and moves around to the front of the booth. Being the only NON-noble in the place, he quickly falls to a knee and waits to be told to get up. "You bastard," Gabriella whispers, her teary eyes narrowing on the man before her. The knife trembles in her hand, drawing the smallest drop of blood. "You Shadow-cursed bastard." Her draw clenches, and her eyes close as she swallows deep and lowers the blade. "You've come at just the right time, really," the little Duchess spits out. "It'd be a shame to use this good blade for such a selfish act when there's far better uses for it." Lucius Nepos narrows his eyes at Zolor. He seems so real. Despite the narrowing of his eyes, his pupils dilate and he stares at the illusion, not knowing so. "That's the /Regent/ you're talking to, Duchess!" He says, jaw shifting as if unsure of something. His voice bellows, anyhow. Nayla's eyes widen as none other than Zolor Zahir enters the scene. Her breathing deepens in anger, saving her from fainting as she attempts to push aside Godric's shield, slowly. The Baroness glares, malice and loathing dancing in her eyes as she regards the illusion. Her fists clench so tightly that her arms shake, but she stays her ground. Barely. One could easily tell that she greatly wishes to cause the Regent harm, however, and she makes no attempt at covering that. His attempt to prevent the Duchess from trying to murder the Baroness seems to have taken an unexpected turn. Godric's eyes bulge as his kinswoman moves to snuff herself, and the shield falls out of his grasp clattering against the floor. Godric moves to try and stop Gabriella but, with the sudden appearance of the Regent, he stands still in shock. The nobleman does what is expected of him: he lowers his gaze and bows his head to Zolor Zahir. "Your Highness," the Lomasa mutters. He is completely, utterly stupefied and believes entirely - by whatever means - that the Zahir is standing merely steps away from him. Godric stands, with a bowed head, merely a few steps behind the illusory Zolor Zahir: the illusion's back to him. It should be noted that he does not notice the newly directed homicidal intentions of Gabriella. Sahna wavers slightly where she stands, eyes going unfocused as she channels the energies of the shadow. The illusion is perfection, her best ever, a Zolor Zahir to all senses. The regent seems unphased by the dagger, remaining where he is and radiating the utmost confidence. Sahna calls out in a hoarse tone, "Lucius, get the damned dagger." "But I thought... Never mind." Lucius approaches Gabriella and frowns at her. "Drop it, Duchess." He unfolds his robe to give himself more freedom of movement. "You know I can and I will take it away from you if you don't drop it yourself." He frowns. Perhaps it’s the threat, or the cool sound of Lucius' voice. She stares at the Emperor bitterly, her eyes filling with a rage that reveals the depths of her hatred. The blade is drawn across her chest, held downwards in her fist, and its intention is unclear. One turn of her wrist, and the Duchess meets her end here. One sudden jab, and the illusion suffers the blow. "What have I to lose, Lucius? This bastard of a Shadow-whore is well on his way to destroying everything that means anything to me." Eggelbert looks up sharply as he hears the words of Gabriella. Sure, he's only common folk, but even HE can figure out just what the Duchess is getting up to. The man seems to have stiffened up a bit, keeping his eyes on Gabriella for the slightest of moves in the direction of the Regent. Lucius Nepos doesn't answer. He moves with swiftness to harshly grab Gabriella's offending wrist, grim determination set on his face. And, if he gets a hold of it, he will twist the wrist until it drops the knife. Gabriella is too small and fragile, and despite all of her bluster, she cries out with pain as the obsidian dagger falls to the floor. Her other hand, however, is not defenseless, and she comes up with a good left hook she could have only learned from the likes of Corriden Lomasa. For Godric, the movement of Gabriella's knife is enough to snap him back from his formal reverence. He draws his sword and, terrified at what he sees before him, moves to the aid of Zolor Zahir. "Your Highness!" cries the poor Baron, completely flabbergasted by the illusion and his altered reality. "You must not tarry!" The Lomasa seems intent on trying to move the Regent away from the scuffle, and toward some degree of safety. Lucius Nepos's head bobs backwards with practiced ease as Gabby's fist swings by his face. Instead of prolonging the fight, he says, "Cease!" And then he releases her held hand. "Cease or I will make you fall to the ground, Duchess. You tried to pass me before, in Fastheld Keep during the Pox. It will do you no good. Cease." What was meant to be a distraction isn't turning out as well as Sahna was hoping. Or rather, it is turning out well-- Epic, in fact. The detail is too rich, realistic down to scent and texture and all of the small movements that distinguish a person through habits and mannerisms. Unfortunately, maintaining that perfection in the minds of everyone in the tavern proves to be too distracting to the purpose. The illusion glitches harshly and everything visual distorts as if being seen through wavy glass. Then, all of the colors of everything in the room are wrong-- Sahna drops the illusion and that realistic Zolor Zahir ceases to exist. Voice wobbly, she comments, "Get her some wine and find Duhnen, he'll know that to do." Eggelbert blinks a few times as the illusion fades and the tavern twitches. He slowly rises as he notices the scuffle going on, and the general chaos. The man wipes at his eyes, and then turns to quickly start packing up his wares, "Shadow touched, I've been shadow touched..." he mutters to himself as he packs. Though, he does throw on one of the amulets he had laying on the table. The magic is too much. Gabriella's never been able to cope with it - the surreality of her surroundings only scare the little Duchess. The realization that it was all an illusion strikes her hard, and reality moves further instead of closer as the Emperor disappears. Her face contorts, and anger takes over much as a river reclaims a canyon upon the breaking of a dam. "I'll kill you, Nepos," she chokes, making absolutely no move to fulfill her promise to the soldier. Shocked. The look on Nayla's face is definitely shocked. Not at the brawl between Gabby and Lucius, or even at the dropping of the illusion. Icy blue eyes are staring squarely at Godric in his attempts to protect the Regent. "You..." she says, stepping back from the Lomasa Baron, "You would... defend such a... a monster?" Lucius Nepos's green blue eyes dart about, left, right, forward.. He's been decieved by the Shadow before, but not so well. He snarls at no one in particular, and everybody at the same time. "You are /MAD/ - poison us with Shadow magic, Duchess Nillu! Not necessary, no, nor is your murderous intent, Duchess Seamel. He is our lawful Regent and I a citizen. You murder me, and you commit sacrilege that the Light the Law will punish you forever for, Duchess." Godric does not know what to think. Hit heaviest by the illusion, he blinks in disbelief as the man he was trying to ferry out to safety simply vanishes! The Baron is entirely stunned; his disbelief goes beyond stupefication. The sword falls from his hands, meeting the same fate as the shield as it clangs against the floor. "The Regent!" cries the Lomasa, still under the effects of the spell. It seems to have deeply penetrated his mind, and Godric has difficulty coming to terms with the illusion and reality. He does not hear Nayla's words, nor does he pay much attention to his surroundings. "Light protect the Regent!" He frowns, and looks about the room as if to try and find Zolor Zahir. Sahna looks even more discouraged at the latest turn of events. "Damn it, Lucius, she had a dagger to her throat. Duhnen'd never forgive me if I let it happen.. It was the only thing I could think of!" She reaches up to pinch at the bridge of her nose, wearily. "Gabriella, come upstairs for a drink or something. Please." And back out into the rain hustles Eggelbert. He does not seem to mind that he is edging past nobility, nor that it is a downpour outside. All he seems to care about is getting away from whomever cast a spell on him. "Gotta get to a shrine, shadow touched me!" he says as he passes. Gabriella isn't too worried about the issue of Taint - she had a little Shadow monster kicking around inside of her for quite some time. Its the magic and the anger that confuse her, but she holds onto Sahna's voice. "I hate this," the noblewoman states, her voice flat. "I hate this, I hate all of it. Sahna, I wish to go to bed. Now." She looks towards Lucius. "Where was your Law of Light when those children were taken? Think of that, Lucius." "Answer me, Godric Lomasa!" Nayla yells, infuriated now, "You would protect the sorry excuse for a man who sold out /children/ to creatures of the Shadow?!" Her jaw clenches as she regards the Baron with disgust, but for the moment she does not move. "Light keep you, Eggelbert." Lucius notices the man briefly as he jaunts past. "Pray for all of us." He turns to the others, narrowing. "He is right, now it lives with all of us. We all carry more Shadow, were we did not before." He narrows his eyes at the Duchess. "The Light will punish in the afterlife those that have transgressed. As for the Law... the Regent is above it. And she" - he points to Nayla, "she is not the Regent, either. See? But you all disregard. I do not agree with this policy, and he will be judged for it, but it is not our place to plot death against an Imperial Sovreign. These are your real intentions, then?" Realisation slowly dawns upon the Baron as the last vestiges of the Shadow-magic sweep away from his mind. He is muddled and confused, but slowly realises that he is the victim of a spell. "The Light protect me; the Light keep me; the Light give me strength!" he mutters, shocked. The Lomasa knight turns to face the only Shadow-touched person in sight. His jaw drops at the sight of Sahna. "You - Your Grace! This is evil - this is vile!" Fear and revulsion cover his face as he backs away, horrified. "I have no intention to kill anyone," Gabriella answers with the shake of her head. "I wouldn't put my children at risk for such a man. He will end himself, I believe." The noblewoman moves towards the stairs, reaching for Sahna. "Please, Sahna.. I can take no more. I must take to the bed." Relief suffuses Sahna's features, and she walks over to Gabriella with a bit of a wobbly gait. "You can use my rooms, then. I'm sure we've all just been taxed a little emotionally.. Children and family are important like that." She adds to Nayla, "We're women, so we're just easily overwrought with maternal instinct, isn't that right, Baroness Zahir? Just a small case of a bit of feminine hysteria. C'mon, Gabby." She looks over at Lucius and Godric with her best 'mild' look, which doesn't quite cover the sheer disgust in her gaze. "I keep my promise, Graces. I speak nothing." Lucius says, in a civil manner. He heads towards the bar now to get himself some sort of drink, mind set on this act. Never mind that the bartender is probably kneeled in a puddle. Icy eyes flare as Nayla is still ignored, and she in turn ignores everyone else but Godric. She steps in front of him and then towards him, effectively getting into the Baron's face, "Snap out of it and /ANSWER ME/!" The Zahir seems on the verge of swinging at the man. Godric finally hears Nayla's words, and turns to her with the same panic-striken expression on his face. "His Highness is Regent of Fastheld!" the Baron cries. "Such - such is treasonous! It is illegal!" He seems to forget her earlier outburst as he looks around in a hazy daze for his sword and shield. By getting /in his face/, Nayla certainly grabs his attention! "My Lady! Nayla!" the Baron says, finally achieving a full return to reality. He almost looks sick. Frightened blue eyes look into hers, searching. "He is a /monster/," Nayla says, her voice lowered to a dangerous near-growl as she attempts to keep her breathing calm, "Subhuman filth, less worthy of the Regency than that redheaded bitch who's always in the news..." She takes a setp, getting so close to Godric that (if he doesn't step back) they are almost touching and he can feel her breath on his face, "You could have stood aside... But you /defended/ that... that /thing/! What kind of a man are you?" Godric's lips form a grimace. His eyes pleadingly search Nayla's only to find bitter resentment. "One who owes his life and his duty to his Duke and his Empire," the Baron replies. "So long as His Highness is Regent of Fastheld, I am bound to serve him and the Royal Family. It is my birth-right and my obligation: and yours." He feels filthy, his mind still clouded. "I must find Her Highness the Duchess Mikin! She can cleanse this curse from my soul," he murmurs, gazing about for his sword and shield. Godric still stands before Nayla. "And one who obeys the Law. The same Law which makes nobles the ruling class of this Empire, and this Empire in order, and this order prosperous, Lady Zahir." Says Lucius, not looking back but recognizing the voice, evidently. "Nobody can cleanse that, Lord Lomasa. Not even the former Lightmaiden, were she alive today." "Shut your trap, freelander," Nayla barks to Lucius, icy eyes flaring with malice as they never leave Godric, "You disgust me, Lomasa. Blindly following such a man." She aims to spit on the Baron, "Take your birthright and obligation and shove it up your armor." "Nayla," Godric speaks softly. "How can you /say/ such things?" He stands still; if she were to spit on him, now would be a fine time to do it! Whether to oblige Nayla or being done with his little speech, Lucius doesn't say anything further. He drinks. "That /BASTARD/ gave up children!" Spit. Ting. It hits his armor. "/Children/, Godric, don't you get that? They were stolen /from their beds/, kicking and screaming, and they were gone before anyone could even do anything about it!" Tears flow down Nayla's cheeks as she starts shaking again, "You ask how I could say such a thing... Have you ever asked how he could /do/ such a thing? Do you even care or have you no mind of your own?" Godric Lomasa winces as the spittle strikes his chest. It trickles down the polished steel. He moves to raise a guantleted hand to the woman he had formerly attempted to save from his mad cousin, only to let it fall to his side. A sad sigh drifts out of his thin lips. "You are lost, my Lady. I shall pray to the Light that you find you way home." Godric says grimly, drifting back to the formal address. The Baron moves and swiftly collects his dropped sword, and his uncle's disgarded shield. His eyes move to the back of Lucius. "Master Nepos," the Lomasa knight says grimly. "I am to East Leg immediately with my men. There is no time to discuss His Grace's affairs with the Duke Seamel. I pray you join me, for this place is wretched and filled with evil. You would do me service to stay at Riverhold, and to meet with me when I present myself before the Duke." Gulp gulp. Lucius will probably eventually finish here, but it is not now, and his robed figure doesn't move from its seat. He turns his head to face Godric though, dipping his head. "I would, m'lord, but there is much to be done here, and I have business in Northwatch that I must stay overnight for. Light keep, I will catch up with you there." Again another dip, then he turns back to his bottle. Godric grabs some bread and cheese from a platter on a neglected table. It seems after the illusion had dispelled, the few patrons within the Tavern fled in panic. He hungrily munches on the food, unthinking, and nods to Lucius. "Very well, Master. I shall look forward to your coming to Riverhold." The Baron moves toward the doorway, his heavy footsteps carrying him with determination. Nayla is offered a backward glance. "Come with me to East Leg, my Lady. Northreach is not safe." An olive branch. "I am not the one who is lost, Lomasa," Nayla replies, sticking with the disrespectful address as more tears flow down her face. The rage and disgust have finally subsided, replaced with what looks to be heartbreak. She turns away from the Baron, ignoring his invitation and making for the bar, "Shouldn't have let you get close to me. Shouldn't let anyone close to me, they all just..." She gets there, orders three bottles of wine, and then drops to her knees and breaks down. Godric hesitates. He seems about to leave the Tavern yet the image of the distraught noblewoman pulls him back. The Baron, humbled, humiliated, befuddled, and Shadow-cursed - all in one evening - heavily frowns at the spectacle. With resolute steps, he walks back across the wooden floor and stands next to her. Strong, guantleted hands are placed on her shoulder. "Come, Nayla," Godric says softly. "This is no place for you. Not /here/." He moves to pull her to her feet, and attempts to lead her out of the Wailing Wench. "D-don't..." Nayla whimpers, trying to wriggle away from the Lomasa, "Don't touch me... N-not the man I thought you were, j-just..." Her voice is weak, as is her movement, the Zahir seeming to have had quite enough pain for one lifetime and no longer having enough energy to provide any real struggle, "D-don't t-touch m-me..." Her wine arrives and she reaches for one of the bottles, pulling off the cork (which seems quite a challenge) and drinking straight from the container, propriety be damned. Rather than subject them both to the indignity of this display, Godric angrily reaches into his purse and pulls out a handful of Imperial coins. He slams them on the counter and, snatching the bottle from Nayla's graps, flings it on the ground. For a Lomasa to break a bottle of wine, he /must/ mean business! Both of his hands returning to her shoulders, Godric once again moves to forcibly move Nayla out of the Tavern. "We are leaving, Nayla. You are not well." It is a statement of fact. "Wh-why won't you j-just... leave m-me alone?" she asks weakly, "L-leave me to my w-wine and... and my m-misery..." "You /are/ coming with me, Nayla," Godric asserts. He leads them both out of the Tavern, and into the brisk night air. ---- '''Back to:' Season 6 (2007) Category:Logs